


That Bleach/Naruto Crossover I Take Only Half Credit For

by MythologyGirl, Nyodrite



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: (he has no idea), Hitsugaya Toushiro reborn as Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm afraid you both have the wrong person." He told them when he determined that he had never seen these two people in his life, despite the aching feeling of familiarity he got when he looked at them. He started to stand, swaying a little as he tried to reestablish balance on the spinning earth. He nearly balked when the woman appeared as if she was going to burst into tears again before saying, "I really should be going now."</p><p>'Ran-chan' bit her lip as if to prevent herself from crying but seemed unable to keep from blurting a desperate plea of, "Taichō- please don't go, not again."</p><p>The man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and Kakashi swallowed back a rush of deep seated sorrow as he shook his head while starting to back away, "I don't know who you are, but I am not your <em>Taichō</em>."</p><p>"Yes you are," the woman argued back more ferociously than was expected. "You're reiatsu is the same!"</p><p>"Ran-chan," the man sighed, he gave the blonde's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Ya need to calm down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bleach/Naruto Crossover I Take Only Half Credit For

**Author's Note:**

> Writing with someone's awesome- it's fun being able to bounce ideas off each other. It was a bit hard to keep everything straight though since there wasn't an actual plot- just us playing off each other from a short snippet born of a comment we made to the other.
> 
> [Any guesses on who wrote what?]

Kakashi didn't know what to think when he opened his eyes to see a silver-haired man with a closed-eyed smile hovering above him- he definitely didn't know what to think about the well-endowed woman leaning over him worriedly as some, rather large, part of him recoiled violently at the thought of admiring the view. He quickly closed the eye containing his Sharingan as to not imprint the sight of the woman's cleavage anymore clearly in his mind.

"Who are you?" He tried to mumble out drowsily, his head pounding from what might have been a concussion. It came out sounding more along the lines of "ho a o?" but the odd couple seemed to understand the question he was trying to get across.

He felt a conflicting urge to both lean in and away when the woman hugged him, forcing him into uncomfortable contact with her cleavage as she did so.

"Taichō, your alive!" The woman cried.

Kakashi held his hands up awkwardly unsure where to place them as he felt the woman's tears drip into his hair.

"Ran-chan, yer suffocating him."

He let out a sigh of relief when 'Ran-chan' released him and wiped away her tears but when 'Ran-chan' looked at him as if expecting something he blinked, "...Yo?"

"Don't you recognize us Taichō?" 'Ran-chan' asked as she leaned towards Kakashi, blond hair falling over her shoulder.

Kakashi's examined her face trying to remember if she was every a member of one of his temporary squads in ANBU or during a B or A ranked mission before he turned to the man to give him just as much scrutiny.

"I'm afraid you both have the wrong person." He told them when he determined that he had never seen these two people in his life, despite the aching feeling of familiarity he got when he looked at them. He started to stand, swaying a little as he tried to reestablish balance on the spinning earth. He nearly balked when the woman appeared as if she was going to burst into tears again before saying, "I really should be going now."

'Ran-chan' bit her lip as if to prevent herself from crying but seemed unable to keep from blurting a desperate plea of, "Taichō- please don't go, not again."

The man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and Kakashi swallowed back a rush of deep seated sorrow as he shook his head while starting to back away, "I don't know who you are, but I am not your _Taichō_."

"Yes you are," the woman argued back more ferociously than was expected. "You're reiatsu is the same!"

"Ran-chan," the man sighed, he gave the blonde's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Ya need to calm down."

Kakashi would have thought the man wasn't effected by the other's mounting desperation or his denial of knowing them if it weren't for the tenseness of his posture.

He withheld a sigh of frustration at the confusing situation he found himself in when he wanted nothing more then to find his students and kohai to ascertain they were alright but calmly asked, more to appease the unpleasant feeling in his gut over the two people's distress then anything else, "What is reiatsu?"

"Reiatsu," the man said as he made an aborted motion to steady Kakashi, who titled again, "is spiritual pressure. It is the strong force emitted when their reiryoku, spiritual power, is released."

Kakashi gave the man a blank stare to which he simply responded to with a head tilt and wider grin. Shaking his head, forcing him to latch onto the man's shoulder or risk collapsing, he slowly asked, "...so reiatsu and...'reiryoku'...are tied to a person's soul..?"

The man's grin flickered briefly into a frown, a concerned expression crossing his face, before the grin returned. "Essentially, yes. Everybody's has a certain pattern to it and yers matches up with Chibi-taichō's." He said as stood up to his full height (a couple inches taller than Kakashi) to help the shinobi stay on his feet.

"I suppose that's why I get..." Kakashi floundered a bit at a better word before resigning himself, "...'Feelings'...about you even if I do not recognize you."

Briefly he wondered at his reasons for trusting these two unknown and oddly dressed- had they been at a funeral?- people enough to stick around but supposed that _feeling_ would have a violent reaction if he were to be antagonistic or pugnacious towards them (at least this 'Ran-chan'). Though it helped that the two seemed to have been present when he was unconscious and made no actions towards his person until he woke- and when he _did_ , no actions that could be determined as negative.

"Feelings," 'Ran-chan inquired hopefully.

Kakashi opened his mouth to explain that while they prevented him from harming them or trying to escape (though he still felt wariness - _betrayal_ \- towards the man), he was certain that he did not know them. He didn't want to get the woman's hopes up, the thought of doing that made his heart ache. However before he could straighten things out a shout sounded through the trees, sending birds that had been resting peacefully flying off in panic.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

And then he was unceremoniously bowled over by his blond and female students in what might have been a pile of flailing limbs or a group hug accompanied by cries of "You're _alive_!" and "Baka-sensei! You worried us!".

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura. Sorry, I was delayed by these people." Kakashi told them as he lazy waved a hand in the direction of where the two 'unknowns' were standing. His two students glanced over.

Sakura turned back with a strange expression on her face, "Kakashi-sensei, nobody's there." Her eyes narrowed, "you better not be making excuses again; we were really worried!"

"Maa, Sakura-chan, I am _hurt_ \- would your Sensei do such a thing?" He asked to distract his students as he regarded the two with new suspicion- unpleasant feelings be damned.

His adorable little hormonal students deadpanned in union, "Yes."

"Can you blame them Senpai?" A new voice asked as another, taller person jumped down from the tree line to join the rest of them in the clearing. "You're always making up such ridiculous excuses."

"Tenzō, I'm hurt that you would think so poorly of me," the team captain pouted. From the corner of his eye he saw 'Ran-chan's' jaw nearly unhinge.

His adorably awkward kohai offered the usual protest, "That's not my name, Senpai! It's Yamato." before attempting to reassure him that Tenzo _didn't_ think poorly of him.

"I am not calling you that." Kakashi informed his kohai bluntly, then asked as Sai didn't suddenly appear, "And where is our missing duckling?"

"Sai?" Sakura questioned, when Kakashi nodded in confirmation, she continued, "Yamato-sensei sent him to the nearest outpost. We didn't know if we would need back up or not. Why did you go off on your own like that Kakashi-sensei?"

He consciously stopped his eye from narrowing, he _knew_ that he went down in Konoha and he wasn't there but he didn't know how far he was from the village, as he answered blithely, "I apologize but it seems that the spirits simply decided to whisk me away- I suppose I should be grateful that I make a terrible virgin sacrifice."

Sakura's face took on disgusted look, eyebrow twitching, while Tenzō deadpanned.

"That's not funny sensei," Naruto whispered out oddly forlorn. "You just _died_ not too long ago. I thought…"

The atmosphere became heavy when the orange clad teen trailed off with his head bowed. Kakashi felt an unpleasant feeling well up when he heard a quiet sniff. "Naruto…"

"Ero-sennin is dead and Bāchan is in a coma." The blond said solemnly, "You can't leave too."

Ignoring the two unknowns regardless of the confusing and contradicting feelings they brought, he pulled the teen in for another hug- his student needed it far more then he needed to maintain his 'cool' reputation- and told them, as the other two evidently agreed with Naruto, "I can't live forever, nor would I want to, so I can't promise that I will never leave. But we have made many memories together so I can promise you this- should you ever need me, I will only ever be a single thought away so long as you remember me."

Naruto nodded in to his shoulder, Kakashi barley keeping the wince at the snot being wiped on him suppressed, returning the hug with extra vigor. "I'd never forget you sensei."

"This is so touching!" Ran-chan cried out, "Taichō, is finally making friends."

Kakashi twitched at the shout that only he seemed to hear, which Sakura misinterpreted as a grimace of pain.

"Sakura, I'm not-" He attempted.

" _Sensei_ ," The kunoichi growled, "Where. Are. You. Hurt."

Kakashi was really starting to regret not stopping her from becoming Tsunade's pupil (weirdly enough he felt like he had met a scarier medic before), but it was Tenzo's, "we'll drag you to the hospital," that got him telling his former student about his injuries.

"I have a concussion, possibly a fractured rib or two, and my eye hurts," Kakashi said listing off his pains.

Naruto was unceremoniously pried off of him and tossed aside in a way that nearly made him wince in sympathy, "Baka-sensei!"

"What!?" 'Ran-chan' shouted, "How did you get injured, Taichō?"

"How did you get so injured senpai?" Tenzō asked curiously, unknowingly echoing the buxom blonde's question, wondering if there were still enemy ninja in the nearby vicinity.

Kakashi huffed, "There _was_ just an invasion. Even if I _was_ resurrected, that doesn't mean I was completely healed."

"Invasion?" Ran-chan echoed in the background.

He paused at the thought of the village destroyed and sighed deeply, "We'll have to set up patrols- the other villages will likely take a chance to wipe us out once they've scented the blood in the water. We also need to make sure there's enough food for everyone along with sleeping arrangements- medical supplies are also a mandatory resource we'll have to acquire sooner rather then later..."

"Sensei." Sakura interrupted seriously when he started to get up again, "You need to get better before we go anywhere."

"We can't wait for that," Kakashi snapped back, quickly apologizing when Sakura reared back as if he struck her. "Listen, Tsunade-sama is in a coma right now, the village needs all of us to pool our strengths together to protect and rebuild it right now."

"Listen to the little girl Taichō," 'Ran-chan' scolded him from the side. "You need to rest and recover."

"Ran-chan's right Chibi-taichō," her companion agreed, his smile not quite as large as it had been.

He let out a sigh- feeling a jumbled rush of irritation and fondness over the input- since he _knew_ his students would have no qualms with knocking him unconscious if they thought it would prevent him from doing something stupid, "Unless there is another attack, I won't do anything more then _talk_. But we _do_ need to get back _now_ \- Sakura is now one of the two most skilled medic we have now and it is likely there are more people who need to be healed."

"Right," Sakura said with a determined nod, as she turned to head back towards the village. She took a few steps before twirling around and waving a fist threateningly at the injured man, "But you are going to let Yamato-sensei help you back to the village, ya hear!"

Kakashi gave a minuscule nod as Tenzō came over and put one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulder to assist him.

"Why did you disappear all of the sudden Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as the all jumped up into the trees (Kakashi briefly took note that the oddly dressed people were following them). "We were supposed to be patrolling the border as a group."

"You should have told us you were so injured in the first place," Sakura raved. "If there were enemies around you could have been in big trouble going off on your on like that! It was only luck that we ran across Yamato-sensei on his way back from his mission."

Knowing that they didn't believe him about the unknowns and that they wouldn't allow the question to go unanswered, he said, "I suppose I was merely chasing ghosts."

"G-ghosts," Naruto stuttered out as he nearly lost his footing on one of the branches. He would have toppled off if Sakura didn't grab the back of his shirt and pull him back upright. The blond glanced around warily with a spooked expression.

He hummed noncommittally as Tenzō gave him a sharp look for phrasing it in such a way. After all, in ANBU, 'chasing ghosts' generally referred to when a person was seeing things that weren't _there_ and deemed as psychologically unstable- a liability to the mission whose judgment couldn't be completely trusted.

Kakashi knew that this would both worry and unnerve his kohai but he was also aware that _him_ being the only one to see the unknowns didn't reflect well on his mental state at the moment. He shuddered to think about having to go through a mental evaluation again, the one he was put through after he was dismissed from ANBU was one time more than enough.

"Do you think there are ghosts around here Sensei?" Naruto asked the older man nervously, missing the look Tenzō shot at the Copy-nin. "Is that why it feels like something strange has been around us?"

He shot the blond a look though his voice remained unaffected, "Oh? What do you mean by strange?"

"Its just, well," Naruto trailed of in attempt to gather his thoughts. He started again after taking a deep breath, "Its just I've been sensing these presences since we found you. I thought maybe it was some more of those Akatsuki freaks, but…"

"It doesn't exactly feel like chakra?" Kakashi hazard from his own attempts at sensing the unknowns- he could, with startling clarity, but he couldn't explain _how_.

Naruto shook his head, "Not exactly."

"If not chakra then what?" Tenzō questioned him.

"It's hard to explain," Naruto said, his brow frowning in concentration. "It's similar to chakra, but at the same time it's not."

"What the heck does the even mean," Sakura through in.

"I don't know dattebayo!"

Kakashi mused aloud, "Would you say that it's more 'spiritual' then 'physical' as opposed to chakra's balance between the two?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto agreed as he snapped his fingers, "More spiritual."

He hummed, "Perhaps you are sensing the ghost that I am seeing..."

Naruto froze mid-leap, stumbling and falling out of the trees. His three companions winced at the loud cracks the branches made as the blond teenager crashed into them.

"You did that on purpose." Tenzo accused.

"Hm. Perhaps." He allowed.

"Naruto, stop fooling around; we're almost back!" Sakura shouted down to the other teenager. Naruto grumbled from his position face-first in the mud when one of Sai's drawn to life bird's perched on his butt.

There was a pause then Naruto freaked out, "What the hell Sai! Even when you're not _here_ you are just-!"

They felt a brief flare of chakra before the boy in question landed in front of Naruto. "You're late."

"Maa," Kakashi smiled merrily, rubbing his head in an almost _bashful_ way, "Perhaps I taught them too well."

Tenzō gave his senpai an unimpressed look that Kakashi took to mean something along the lines of "you think?" before the wood-release user mumbled, "Sometimes I fear for the future."

He had no qualms with tossing his kohai under the proverbial horse, "What's that Tenzo- you don't think Naruto would make a good Hokage someday?"

Naruto jumped up, nearly knocking a swinging fist into Sai's gut as he threw one of his hand back. "WHAT!? I'm going to be the best Hokage there ever was 'ttebayo!"

"What's a hokage?" 'Ran-chan stage-whispered as she leaned towards her smiling companion.

"It is unlikely that you will be a better leader of the village then the First." Sai stated flatly. "As he's one of the founders."

The blond gave the pale boy a glare, sticking out his tongue. "Just you wait and see, I'll leave them all in the dust!"

"It is statistically unlikely I will survive that long." Sai informed the teen.

"Yes you will! You're my comrade and I never let any of my comrades die," Naruto huffed out. "Kakashi-sensei taught us that, so there!"

Kakashi interrupted before Sai, in his socially-retarded way of his, pointed out that _Jiraiya_ had been the blonde's comrade and was currently dead, "Any new information for us, Sai?"

"The village is in shambles. The civilians are panicking," Sai stated dryly.

"Thank you for the obvious," Sakura snarked back.

Sai ignored her, "They are thinking of making Hatake Kakashi Hokage."

"That's awesome!" Naruto shouted, "Think about it- _our_ Sensei the _Hokage_! Leader of the entire _village_!"

Kakashi mused over that thought for a bit, recalled the paperwork and seriously asked, "Is it too late to become a missing-nin?"

"What's a missing-nin?" 'Ran-chan' asked, but when Kakashi ignored her again, her cheeks puffed and her "energy" spiked. "Taichō," she wailed dramatically. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Sakura's eye twitched, "Sensei. If you decide to become a criminal, I will tie you down and castrate you using miniature exploding tags."

Tenzo and Naruto shuddered and there was a another spike of spiritual energy at the threat from the 'invisible' man that Kakashi ignored (though Naruto tensed) as he gave his pink-haired student a lazy-eyed stare. "Since when did my cute little students become so violent?"

"Since I became a _true_ kunoichi instead of a little girl playing dress up." The girl answered primly, then, with a small smirk, added in the same tone, "I have yet to determine if _Naruto_ is more than a boy playing at a shinobi."

Sai spoke then, "Have you seen him naked and realized that his 'equipment' is lacking too much to be considered anything _but_ a little boy?"

"Sai!" Naruto shouted loudly turning bright red as Sakura giggled, "That's not true 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto, it's fine." Kakashi smiled with his eye when the teen looked at him hopefully. "There's no shame in being a late bloomer."

"You're not helping sensei," Naruto growled at him.

He shot the teen a wounded look, "I thought it was good advice..." He adopted an expression of revelation, "Unless...you want to _impress_ Sai?"

The blonde's face turned an interesting shade of green and purple (Kakashi also didn't miss the way Sakura seemed to go into her own world, her face tinted a slight pink). "No!" Naruto shouted, horrified.

"It's fine if you do," Kakashi went on, ignoring the denial. "There is nothing wrong with you wanting the same sex, right _Sakura-chan_?"

A small trail of blood started to fall from one of the pink-haired girls nostrils, hands placed on the sides of her face as she giggled quietly lost in her own fantasy world.

"Ugly's a pervert."

Tenzo glared, "You are a terrible influence on children Senpai."

"I admit to nothing." He retorted virtuously.

"Taichō is so different," Ran-chan mumbled sadly. Kakashi wanted to snap at her that it was because he wasn't _her_ taichō, his brow scrunching briefly in frustration before relaxing back into his normal drowsy expression.

Then it didn't matter because they finally made it to where the villagers were loitering about, "Tenzo, make Sakura a hospital. Naruto- can you send out clones to help bring the injured there? Sai, get the clan heads. Sakura- do what you need to."

"Hai," they all chorused getting straight to their assigned tasks.

Only then did Kakashi turn towards the other two, "I still don't know who you are or _what_ for that matter."

"We're shinigami," The man explained, eyes still closed and creepy smile upon his face (which Kakashi found strangely comforting). "Straight from Seireitei."

"Informative." He muttered to himself before saying, "I don't know what 'Seireitei' is nor your names."

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku and this is Ichimaru Gin," The woman said, sounding very put out that she had to make introductions. "Seireitei is the capital of Soul Society were the Gotei 13 are located. Where you used to live Taichō."

He nodded slowly, "And that would tie into how my...reiatsu matches with someone you know?"

"Yes!" The newly dubbed Rangiku beamed. "You were a shinigami, Captain of the 10th Squad."

Kakashi hummed, " _Past_ tense."

Rangiku looked as if she would burst into tears again, as she turned away trying to scrub at her eyes discreetly.

"Ya died." Gin said calmly, though Kakashi could sense a tightness to his voice, "During the war."

He straightened then though his voice remained idle, "A war?"

Rangiku nodded as tears slowly started to stream down her face. "A man named Sōsuke Aizen," she spat the name out as if it were a rather foul tasting food. "A traitor and former captain, killed you."

"So I was..." Kakashi paused slightly as the implications hit him, "...reincarnated?"

"Essentially, yes."

"And what ties did you both have to my… former self, exactly?" The jōnin asked them a little disbelievingly.

It was Gin who answered, "We were yer parents."

Kakashi gave them both a bland look.

"It's true!" Rangiku added, "You're our son."

He spoke then, but slowly, "And _why_ should I believe you? As far as I am concerned you might just be figments of my imagination."

"We're not," the woman pleaded.

"Nobody else can see you." Kakashi brought forth. "That doesn't work well in your favor."

"The boy could sense us," Gin stated.

He sighed, "Naruto is a special case- he could see a werewolf in a newborn kitten. It is entirely likely that my mentioning you lead him to /assuming/ you were there and his mind playing tricks on him by 'sensing' you. If you want me to believe you, I need proof."

"Proof?" Rangiku repeated slowly, turning towards Gin desperately for ideas on how to prove their existence to the reincarnation of their child. She didn't want to loose him again, not after they had just been reunited and not with the knowledge she had of their relation this time around.

"Ah. 'Seeing ghosts' have serious repercussions, I would at least like to know it's worth facing them." He answered mildly, the _'I would like to know if_ you're _worth it'_ was unsaid though implied.

"What can we do that will proof it to ya?" Gin questioned him tilting his head to the side. "Demonstration of power? Blood tests?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, "Getting a minimum of five other people to see and hear you _would_ make me believe you are actually real. That you were my parents? Tangible memories maybe? Blood tests wouldn't really work but shouldn't my, ah, 'reiatsu' and 'reiryoku' be similar to that of yours?"

"As far as our spiritual energy being similar, well, everybody's is different. The child's doesn't tend to carry to much traces of the parents, but it should be able to recognize ours." Rangiku explained as she glanced over towards the demolished village, the sounds of panic and people rushing around to find the injured and family members could be heard from where the three were standing. "Getting other people to see us might be a little bit difficult too…"

"Unless we get Urahara's help," Gin finished for her when she trailed off. There was an unpleasant note to his voice.

He opened his mouth before closing it as Sai appeared with the people he asked to get and Tenzo returned, having the foresight to get the Oinin and ANBU Commanders. "Kakashi-senpai."

"Has a perimeter been set up? I know there are patrols but having a secondary line of defense will be better since I doubt we will be able to organize the civvies into evacuating if one of the other villages decides to use this opportunity to kill off Konoha." Kakashi asked immediately.

"Sir!" One of the ANBU commanders, wearing a badger mask, stepped forward, placing his hands behind him and back straight. "Half of the able bodies of ANBU rank have set up perimeter around the village in squads of between three and five." He hesitated before continuing, "However, a good deal of them have sustained injury from the previous attack. Ranging from broken bones to open wounds."

He nodded then turned his attention to the Oinin Commanders, "All able body Oinin will relieve half the ANBU on perimeter duty- ANBU relieved will coordinate with able body Hyūga kunoichi and shinobi to retrieve scrolls and documents that have been disturbed from their spots during the attack. Any injured go get yourself check at the temporary hospital that has been created."

There was a chorus of "sir" before the mentioned parties took off to get their assigned tasks done.

"And what are we supposed to be doing, brat?" Tsume questioned from her spot among the clan heads.

"First off, anyone with any skill with healing, make sure they report to the hospital to help out with the injured." Kakashi said decisively. "Tsume-san, can you search to make sure that we didn't miss anyone in the rubble or surrounding area? Once you're done report to Chōza-san so that the Akimichi can start clearing away the rubble so we can begin rebuilding. Inoichi-san, as former head of T&I, can you get a team to go through the scrolls and documents that are being brought in to make sure no one sees what they're not suppose to? Shibi-san, your clan has bees, blowflies and silkworms right?"

The stoic man gave a barley visible nod. "That is correct."

"Give any larvae of blowflies to the hospital- it would be best if one of your clansmen with medical experience stayed to supervise- as we don't have much in the way of supplies. If you can, get your honeybees and silkworms to start producing." Kakashi told the man.

The man nodded silently in confirmation as Tsume made various faces.

"Smart plan, but what about the rest of us?" Shikaku asked from his position, lazy slouching in the back.

He spared the man a solemn look as he knew just what he was asking but also knowing it was necessary, "Any deer you would be willing to spare for food would be very much welcomed, Shikaku-san."

Shikaku did not say anything at first, quietly evaluating Kakashi (who was surprised he didn't flinch under the heavy stare). After a few moments of tense silence the Nara agreed. "I can't say we can offer many, but it should get us by for a little while."

"Only three meals- one per day." Kakashi promised. "Runners should be able to get what we need by then."

"I'll get Shikamaru and some others to help me round some of our deer up and help prepare them," the scarred man said with a brief nod. "We should have a good amount of meat ready in a few hours. We can cure any leftovers."

He nodded before turning towards the last two, "Sai- once Naruto is done, fly him to Suna to see if he can convince Gaara-kun to help. Tenzo, you have the joy of becoming a one man construction crew- report to the architects."

"Hai," Sai said, before he dashed off towards the area Naruto would be.

"Always giving me the hard job Senpai," Tenzo said. He seemed a little more reluctant to leave, hovering a bit. "Are you going to be okay?" His expression seemed to ask the silver-haired jōnin.

A quick glance towards the two 'shinigami' to ascertain they were present then Kakashi offered his kohai a clap on the shoulder, "I'll be _fine_ , Tenzo. Just worry on how you'll convince the construction workers on _not_ working you until you collapse."

Tenzo reluctantly nodded, grumbling out an, "I'll try," before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Once the others were gone, Kakashi's attention turned back to the 'shinigami', "Who is Urahara?"

"Urahara? Well, he's," Rangiku paused thinking of the best way to describe the man. "He's a very smart man. He owns a store that sells special products made for shinigami."

Kakashi hummed, "Ah, and you don't like him...?"

"No, it's not that I don't like him," Rangiku replied looking up in thought. "It's just that he can be a little…"

"Shady," Gin supplied for her.

"...and that matters?" He asked, internally wondering what his self-proclaimed 'parents' would think if they knew just what kind of 'shady' missions he had run multiple times while in ANBU.

"He can help you," the blond said without hesitation, before clarifying. "In remembering when you were a shinigami and proving that we _are_ your parents."

He nodded absently as he waved at he two students flying (Naruto shouting, "We're going to see Gaara, Kakashi-sensei!"), "And how would we get to him?"

"The Senkaimon," Gin said, tilting his head a bit and smile getting larger.

Before Kakashi could ask what that was, Gai appeared with his apprentice- the rest of their team trailing behind- and proceeded to hug him in a 'manly' fashion while crying 'manly' tears, "My Most Hip and Cool Rival! It Bolsters My Youthful Spirit to see that You are Alive and Well- I Should have _Never_ Doubted your Magnificent Will of Fire!"

"Gai. _Ow_." Kakashi stated belatedly when a particularly hard squeeze of his rival-friend's hug put too much pressure onto his fractured ribs, though resigned to the hug until the man got it out of his system- he had tried to avoid it before, but the man always caught up with him eventually and it lasted twice as long then.

Rangiku's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in surprise as she watched her former Taichō allow the large-eyebrowed man to hug him. Gin's own eyes, however, narrowed when he noticed how uncomfortable the 'hug' was making his 'son's' injuries, his spiritual pressure flaring slightly.

Kakashi sighed in relief as Gai released him, "I Apologize for Unintentionally Harming My Most Esteemed Comrade! As Punishment for my Unyouthful Actions, I shall-"

"I need you and your team to run to the Daimyō for food supplies." He interrupted hurriedly before the man could get into his self-punishment. "Can you make the trip there and back within three days?"

"THREE!?" Gai cried, "We Shall Complete the Task In TWO Days!"

Lee, fist clenched in enthusiastic determination, shouted, "NO! We Can Make It In ONE Day!"

"Such Youth! Lee~!"

"Gai-sensei~!"

"LEE~!"

"GAI-SENSEI~!"

Kakashi ignored the two to hand Neji a note he had scribbled while the two had debated the time it would take them to complete the task, "Give this to the Daimyō, it will ensure his help. Also, _try_ to keep them from creating a diplomatic incident, ah?"

Neji accepted the letter despite the twitch in his eyebrow and light grinding of his teeth.

Tenten wasn't as willing to let the two spandex men continue their ritual. Hands on hips she shouted, exasperated, "Lee! Sensei! We have a mission!"

"Yosh! We shall complete this Most Honored and Needed Mission for the Good of The Village!" Gai cried.

Lee added, "In a Single Day to Show Our Flames of Youth Burn Brightly!"

And then the two proceeded to their 'Good Guy' poses.

"Maa maa," Kakashi said. "Don't tire yourselves out; we may need to run more messages or take sentry duties the moment you get back."

Gai, in one of his rare moments of seriousness, nodded solemnly, "We shall be capable of any task asked of us upon our return, Kakashi." And then the moment was gone as the man gave a blinding smile, "The Flames of our Youth Shall Carry Us Through!"

Kakashi nodded knowing that he could trust Gai more than anyone else. "Right, we'll see you when you get back."

"May Youth Prevail in this Time of Need!" Gai cried before taking off, his students following after- though Lee was the only one enthusiastic about it.

Kakashi's attention turned back to the shinigami, "What is a Senkaimon?"

"How to explain it," Rangiku hummed, putting one finger to her chin in thought while her other wrapped under her chest making her cleavage look even bigger. Suddenly her face brightened and she snapped her fingers, "A Senkaimon is a portal!"

"A portal?" Kakashi questioned.

"To be more precise it is the gateway that shinigami use to travel between worlds," Gin clarified.

"Worlds?" Kakashi pressed, interested due to Kamui. "This one and the Seireitei, obviously, but you say it as if there are more. Can you use it to travel to the Summons' worlds?"

Gin tilted his head to the side in thought, "theoretically, you should be able to move between the world of summons." His smile widened, "but nobody has ever tried, or at least, nobody who has has come back."


End file.
